


Afterlight

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Touken Ranbu: Hiden Yui no Me no Hototogisu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Цурумару Кунинага пытается понять свое место в жизни Деда.Постканон "Хототогису". Попытка связать и две из любовных линий Деда по версиям постановок и взаимоотношения Датэгатан.Содержит спойлеры к "Хототогису".





	Afterlight

– Ты ведь не жалеешь только тех, кто рядом с тобой, – говорит Журавль Луне в небе. Кривоватый, неровно изъеденный краями полумесяц согласно качается. Качается и его отражение в чашке сакэ, –  туда-сюда, «Что поделаешь...».

– Это остальных ты оберегаешь и щадишь, а тех, кто дышит с тобой одним воздухом, чье плечо тебя всегда поддерживает – ими можно пожертвовать, да? Ты думал, я не понимаю? Нет, я тоже умею делать выводы. Зачем мне бросаться спасать Кара-бо, если он в Цитадели без году неделя, а я провожу все дни с тобой на веранде?

Журавль опрокидывает чашку и смотрит в нее пустым взглядом.

– Долго подстраивал? А чем закончились предыдущие версии – ретрограды побеждали? Оокурикара вырезал Цитадель вместо тебя? Меня поглощали Доспехи?

«Ты сильный, – месяц протискивается через облако, кладет призрачный опаловый отсвет на щеку Журавля. – Тебя – и поглотить? Нет, конечно, ты побеждал. Но только когда тобой двигали настоящие чувства».

– Например, любовь?

«Например, любовь».

Журавль вздыхает и проворачивает пустую чашку между пальцев. Влага на стенках послушно вспыхивает тысячью мелких холодных бликов.

– И потому ты променял меня на Мамбу? Ты пожертвовал мной, чтобы спасти Кара-бо...

«Не Оокурикару – Цитадель! – сердится месяц. – Не было никакого другого выхода, я пробовал, я пытался...».

– Конечно, ты пытался. Гуманный ответственный Микадзуки, который присматривает за всеми. Как же ты мог не пытаться. И в случае с Мамбой тоже.

Чашка наклоняется, бликующая россыпь собирается наконец в единую каплю на самом краю. Недолгое, опасное равновесие. Пойманный месяц подрагивает вместе с каплей. И молчит.

– Ты подумал, какую ношу ты взваливаешь на него? У мальчика и так достаточно причин для самокопания.

«Он справится». Журавлю кажется, или Луна становится темнее? Или это опять случайное облако? «Он тоже сильный. Ему нужно было просто обрести себя».

– Чтобы найти выход, который ты не нашел? Или чтобы спасти тебя? А? Микадзуки?

Журавль дергает рукой. Капля подается назад, потом вперед, замирает на какое-то мгновение, но все же срывается вниз. Лунный свет вспыхивает на ее вытягивающихся боках, словно пытается вырваться наружу, потом мелко дробится, смазывается и тускнеет, впитываясь в дерево пола вместе с остатками сакэ.

– Потому что я бы не смог или потому что меня ты уже успел разменять?..

– Уже и чашку удержать не можешь?

Пальцы, накрывающие ладонь Цурумару, почти не видны в ночной темноте. Но они теплые, и это тепло Журавль не спутает ни с каким другим – такие теплые руки в Цитадели есть лишь у одного. У того, чье сердце горит ярче всех. И кто не боится бороться за внимание с ушедшими.

– Я провожу эксперимент. Если я не могу узнать, как чувствует себя мертвец, то я могу попробовать понять, как чувствует себя мертвецки пьяный.

– Пф.

Оокурикара садится. Голова его повернута к Цурумару профилем, и тот может видеть, как этот профиль словно подсвечивается изнутри золотистым сиянием. Странно – на самом Журавле этот свет выглядит холодными бледными бликами, а здесь – надо же – приобретает почти солнечную закатную рыжину. Потому что бронзовой коже нипочем даже самое холодное освещение? Или потому, что свет Луны одолжен у другого такого же живого пламени?

Журавль закрывает глаза.

Жар чужого тела на расстоянии толщины рукава.

Его собственные пылающие щеки.

Блеклые лучи касаются его лица, и он впервые  чувствует в них отдаленную теплоту. «Я беспокоюсь обо всех, Цуру. Особенно о тех, кого люблю. Я не мог взваливать эту ношу на тебя».

– Найди свое Солнце, – отвечает Журавль еле слышно. – Найди и вернись, чтобы твой свет никогда не ослабевал. Я буду ждать.


End file.
